Fracasso
by CarolcomCE
Summary: O fracasso lhe subiu a cabeça   Droga derramei mais uma xícara no chão, estou dispersa demais ultimamente   God, ele estava passando novamente, seu cheiro que eu ainda não conseguira decifrar impregnou no meu nariz   Andava batendo os pés conturbada...


**SasuSaku. **(mais uma)

**Song Fracasso da Pitty**

Espero que gostem *-*

* * *

_O êxito tem vários pais  
Órfão é o seu revés  
"Aos que sofrem, por fim o céu"  
Abranda a raiva_

Estou cansada dessa vidinha sem graça. Dessas vóz não ouvida, desse corpo não acariciado, desses cabelos não amaciados, dessa boca não beijada, desse sorriso não visto, desses gestos não notados e dessa mente não explorada. Andava batendo os pés nervosamente enquanto meu cérebro continuava a me conturbar jogando as coisas que realmente eram verdades e isso não abrandava raiva em mim.

_O que trago sobre os ombros  
É meu e é só meu  
Sustento sem implorar a benção e o pesar  
Mais vil é desdenhar  
do que não se pode ter..._

Essa fúria misturada com tristeza é minha e eu não a divido com ninguém, pois não deixaria as pessoas em minha volta se machucar por minha causa. _God_, ele estava passando novamente, seu cheiro que eu ainda não conseguira decifrar impregnou no meu nariz como todos os dias, alto, de social, orbes ônix, e como sempre olhou depois de passar rapidamente ao meu lado, todos os dias ele faz isso. Com certeza ele deve ser um esnobe mesquinho que gosta de se achar melhor do que todos. É sempre assim né, quando não temos algo, mais fácil desdenha-lo.

_Vive tão disperso,  
Olha pros lados demais  
Não vê que o futuro é você quem faz  
Porque ...  
O fracasso lhe subiu a cabeça  
Atribui ao outro a culpa por não ter mais  
Declara as uvas verdes, mas não fica em paz  
Porque  
O fracasso lhe subiu a cabeça_

Cheguei no trabalho idiota denovo, coloquei o uniforme idiota denovo, indo atender os fregueses idiotas, naquela cafeteria idiota que eu não suportava mais. Eu estava quase acreditando naquela frase que minha irmã me dizia somente para me irritar "Você vai ser um fracassada pra sempre" isso rodeava minha cabeça, eu não tinha o emprego que eu queria mesmo tendo o diploma da faculdade, eu não tinha a casa que eu queria mesmo tendo capacidade para conseguir um emprego que poderia pagar. _Droga derramei mais uma xícara no chão_, estou dispersa demais ultimamente. Bom acho que sou mesmo uma fracassada.

_O maestro bem falou  
A ofensa é pessoal  
Quem aponta o traidor  
É quem foi traído_

Estou com saudade daquela maldita porca, sim estou falando da loira bonita, alta, rica, e quase inteligente -n. Se bem que ela ainda esta com o Idiota do Sai, o idiota que fez eu me apaixonar estupidamente e depois me jogou fora como se eu fosse o resto da água em um copo que não satisfazia mais sua sede.

_Já sabe o que é cair,  
Ao menos tentou ficar de pé  
E, vítima de si, desprezo o que nunca vai ter  
O mais verde é sempre além  
do que se pode ter_

AH, MAIS QUER SABER? QUERO É MAIS.  
ㅤㅤㅤ- Ibiki! Eu me demito, e sempre odiei seus cafés, são tão amargos quanto você, vá ler um livro interessante como os que o Kakashi lê. Você seria mais sociavel se falasse também! - Disse isso quase gritado tirando o uniforme rapidamente e o jogando sobre o balcão.  
Vamos ver o que mais tenho a fazer. Ah sim; Cúrriculos. Em duas horas eu consegui espalhar cúrriculos em todos os hospitais perto de minha futura casa e cara, eles foram rapidos, eu cheguei em casa e a secretária eletronica avisava uma mensagem, apertei o botão com dificuldade pensando em ser as Casas Bahia que ja havia ligado milhares de vezes para fazer um acordo ou meu nome iria para o SPC, mais não, era uma garota com uma vóz bem nojentinha dizendo que havia uma entrevista marcada para o dia seguinte com a senhora Tsunade (pude perceber que ela deu ênfase ao prounciar o nome, provavelmente era alguma figura importante dos hospital).

_Vive tão disperso,  
Olha pros lados demais  
Não vê que o futuro é você quem faz  
Porque  
O fracasso lhe subiu a cabeça  
Atribui ao outro a culpa por não ter mais  
Declara as uvas verdes, mas não fica em paz  
Porque...  
O fracasso lhe subiu a cabeça_

Era engraçado como tudo estava indo bem assim derrepende tudo resolve dar certo sabe era estranho, engraçado, intrigante e visivelmente bom! Não foi bem uma estrevista, ela me perguntou algumas coisas e depois começou a me testar como "O que fazer em uma hemorragia interna?" e outras coisas desse tipo, coisas pra mim básicas/fáceis e então do nada me pediu para passar o Sake que estava sobre a mesa e começamos a conversar abertamente, sim, ABERTAMENTE. Como se me conhecesse a anos, como se me criasse desde pequena.

_Ah porque..  
O fracasso lhe subiu a cabeça_

Estava voltando pra casa _(a alugada, não a dos sonhos)_ vestida formalmente bem na minha opinião, aliás era uma entrevista não era? Acho que demorei um pouco na "entrevista" o céu estava escurecendo, provavelmente era umas 7 horas e me lembrei que talvez perderia _Scrap Mtv, _essa não era uma opção, comecei a "tentar" correr de salto, foi então que esbarrei em uma pessoa alta derrubando sua mala de trabalho que se abriu caindo vários papéis, rapidamente me agachei jeitosa pois estava de saia para recolher os papéis enquanto a pessoa resmungava algo como "Não se preocupe, minha vida é um tédio, em alguma hora algo iria ter que acontecer" Não decifrei o que tinha nos papéis por isso não consegui coloca-los na ordem mais levantei vergonhosa esticando os papéis em sua direção e abaixando meu rosto ja vermelho.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Gomennasai! - Olhei rapidamente e _God_ era ele, era ele!  
ㅤㅤㅤ- Hey, parê com isso não foi... – Ele não terminou a frase e me mediu desde o cabelo formalmente preso até o salto fino - ... Você es-esta linda.

Seus olhos pareciam se perder, era estranho pela primeira vez ver um homem realmente reparar em mim, minhas pernas tremeram em sinal de fraqueza e eu sorri tentando esconder o rosto cada vez mais vermelho, mais ele continuou.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Gostaria de jantar comigo, hoje. Digo, agora - Ele parecia perdido, apenas concordei enquanto ele pegava os papéis de minha mão e colocava impaciente na mala. Ele me olhou... Ah aquele olhar, nunca esquecerei, um olhar esperançoso, gratificante; Ele rapidamente se posicionou ao meu lado e abriu a mão para que eu a segurasse, eu o fiz sem pensar; Me perdia em pensamentos aleatórios como "Oh deus, ele tem um cheiro tão bom! Sua mão é tão quente. Como será a mãe dele?" tentava descobrir o máximo de informações possíveis com minha lógica imprevisível enquanto ele ia me guiando. Era estranho, mais era um estranho bom, o calor de suas mãos parecia transferir aos poucos para o meu corpo e então fiz um nota mental:

_**"Lembrar de ligar para irmã e dizer que o fracasso não me subiu á cabeça"**_

FIM

* * *

Sabe o que eu adoro? **REVIEWS *-***, é minha primeira one então eu não sim se ficou boa, mais me digam o que acharam.

Todos os Elogios&Críticas são bem vindos, é uma forma de aprender *-*


End file.
